Best of boosie badazz
book from boosie badazz: What people are saying - Write a review We haven't found any reviews in the usual places. Bibliographic information Note: bet 106 and park's 20th anniversary special will be premiered on mtv and mtv2 and vh1 and bet and there will be a 106 and park 20th biggest moments with gangsta grillz by dj drama and rich gang's biggest moments with commercials on bet and mtv2 and mtv and vh1. and it will be tv premiering on december 19th, 2019 at 5:00pm-12:00am. TV Shows From Bet 106 and park rap artists: Peep and the big wide world todd world ready set learn the paz show pocoyo lets go pocoyo doki Fishtronaut rollie pollie ollie Franklin Franklin and friends Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Between The Lions little bear nanalan eureekas castle and tweenies and the rubbadubbers and little leaps and harry the bunny and bunnytown and miffy and friends and the mighty jungle and busy town mysteries and The Busy World of Richard Scarry And Connie the cow and arthur and Wimzie's House and Timothy Goes to School and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists: the koala brothers jojo circus jungle junction ooh aah and you happy monsters band stanley Tasty Time with ZeFronk and The New Adventures Of Madeline and my little pony friendship is magic and hello kitty paradise and My Little Pony: The Movie and strawberry shortcake My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place = Boosie Badazz = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Torrence Hatch Jr. (born November 14, 1982) is an American rapper better known by his stage name Boosie Badazz or simply Boosie (formerly Lil Boosie). Born and raised in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Hatch began rapping in the 1990s as a member of the hip hop collective Concentration Camp, eventually pursuing a solo career in 2000 with the release of his debut album Youngest of da Camp. After leaving the label the following year, he signed with Pimp C's Trill Entertainment to release his second studio album, For My Thugz. In total, Hatch has gone on to release seven solo studio albums, as well as six collaborative albums and numerous mixtapes.1 In 2009, Hatch was sentenced to 4 years in prison on drug and gun charges. In 2010, he was indicted on first-degree murder charges, and was also sentenced to 8 years on multiple charges of drug possession with intent of distribution.2 Hatch spent 3.5 years on death row before being found not guilty of murder in 2012.3 After serving 5 years in prison, Hatch was released early on March 5, 2014. Contents * 1Early life * 2Music career ** 2.1Early career ** 2.22003–05: Ghetto Stories, Gangsta Muzik and Warner Bros. ** 2.32006–08: Bad Azz and Survival of the Fittest ** 2.42009: Superbad: The Return of Boosie Bad Azz and Bad Azz Entertainment ** 2.52010–12: Incarcerated ** 2.62014: Name change to "Boosie Badazz" ** 2.72014–2015: Touchdown 2 Cause Hell and Life After Deathrow ** 2.82016–present: Penitentiary Chances Boosie Badazz and C-Murder joint album and BooPac * 3Bad Azz Music Syndicate * 4Legal issues * 5Personal life * 6Discography * 7Filmography * 8References * 9External links Early lifeedit Boosie was born Torrence Hatch, Jr., on November 14, 1982 in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, the son of Connie and Raymond Hatch. As a child, he took interest in both poetry and basketball, excelling in the latter and winning most improved player at his high school in 1997. His father's death in 1996 when Hatch was just 14 inspired him to turn his poetry hobby into writing music, and he began pursuing a career as a rapper.4 Music careeredit Early careeredit Lil' Boosie's cousin Young Dee introduced Boosie to Baton Rouge rapper C-Loc in the late 1990s.5 He was mentored by Young Bleed and C-Loc as well as MD. and joined the group Concentration Camp, as the youngest member at the age 14 in 1996. The group consisted of Young Bleed, C-Loc, Happy Perez, Boo, Max Minelli, J-Von, Lee Tyme and Lucky Knuckles. He eventually debuted on C-Loc's fifth album, 'It's A Gamble' in 2000 under his old alias Boosie and Concentration Camp third studio album Camp III '': Thug Brothas''in 2000.6 The departure of Young Bleed from the Camp helped put Lil Boosie in a prime position amongst the group. Alongside C-Loc and Max Minelli, he served as one of the "faces" of the Camp. At 17 years of age, he recorded his debut album, the aptly-titled'' Youngest of da Camp,'' (Camp Life Entertainment, 2000). The album production was mostly handled by Happy Perez, and featured C-Loc, Max Minelli and Donkey.7 In 2001 he joined Trill Entertainment backed by its CEO the late Pimp C of UGK. Soon after, Trill independently released the album For My Thugz under his new alias Lil Boosie in 2002.8 The album featured Pimp C, Young Bleed, Webbie while he also put out his first mixtape title Boosie 2002 (Advance) featuring contributions by Max Minelli and Pimp C. 2003–05: Ghetto Stories, Gangsta Muzik and Warner Bros.edit Later in the summer of 2003, Boosie collaborated with Webbie on the album Ghetto Stories, ''presented by Pimp C.9 In 2004, the duo worked together again on ''Trill Azz Mixtape Vol. 1, ''which also featured an appearance of Torrence "Bad Azz".10 In the same year, he released Trill Azz Mixes II which introduced Phat, later known as Lil Phat.11 He paired up again with Webbie, to release their second compilation album, Gangsta Musik. He caught the eye of some Universal Music Group representatives. In 2004 Lil Boosie and South Coast Coalition released ''Both Sides of the Track. Boosie also released a compilation mixtape title Bad Ass with a few new tracks like Trill Shit. It also featured the track I Smoke, I Drank by Body Head Bangerz featuring Boosie and Young Bleed off their debut album Body Head Bangerz: Volume One. January 1, 2005 Boosie teamed up with Lava House Records to release United We Stand, Divided We Fall. He also released Street Code with Pat Lowrenzo. In 2005, Lil Boosie released Bad Ass (Advance) to promote Bad Azz. In late January 2005, Boosie signed a deal with Warner Bros. Records.12 2006–08: Bad Azz and Survival of the Fittestedit In early 2006, Trill released Bad Ass Mixtape Vol.1 as a follow-up to (Bad Ass Advance). In 2006, Boosie's major label debut album Bad Azz was released.1 It contained the single "Zoom" featuring Yung Joc. A Bad Azz DVD followed where the rapper explained the death of his father due to drugs and his fight against diabetes. In early December 2006, the mixtape "Streetz Iz Mine" was released by Lil Boosie and DJ Drama (Gangsta Grillz), featuring a guest appearance by Webbie. In 2007, Lil Boosie released Bad Azz Mixtapes Vol. 2''while together with Webbie he featured on the remix of "Wipe Me Down" by rapper Foxx. It was put on the Trill Entertainment compilation album ''Survival of the Fittest, which was released in 2007. In 2008 Boosie released Da Beginning Mixtape. At Lil Boosie's 4 July Bash party, he passed out his new mixtape, 4th Of July Bash. In December 2008, Lil Boosie released Lil Boosie Presents: Da Click, which features Da Click (Hatch Boy, Locco, Quick and Bleek). In 2008, he was featured on the single "Independent" by Webbie and was among several rappers to be featured on "Out Here Grindin" by DJ Khaled. 2009: Superbad: The Return of Boosie Bad Azz and Bad Azz Entertainmentedit In March 2009 Boosie released The Return Of Mr. Wipe Me Down as a promotion mixtape to his second major album. The Runners and V-12 produced some of the mixtape. Lil Boosie again passed out an untitled mixtape at his July of 4th Bash. Songs from the tape eventually ended up on Da Click: Street Kingz which was released July 14. In 2009, Lil Boosie released his second major album Superbad: The Return of Boosie Bad Azz. The first single from the album, "Better Believe It", featured Webbie and Young Jeezy. Promotional music videos for songs from the album, such as "I'm a Dog" and "Loose as a Goose," were released. Also in 2009, Lil Boosie presented his debut label Bad Azz Entertainment. Lil Boosie released Thug Passion on his Bad Azz Entertainment label in 2009. In the summer (July) of 2009, Lil Boosie and Hurricane Chris released a mixtape titled Category 7: Bad Azz Hurricane. Lil Boosie also released a mixtape titled Untouchables with LoLa Monroe. Lil Boosie also released a mixtape titled The 25th Hour. On an interlude on the mixtape, he speaks on his prison term. 2010–12: Incarceratededit In 2010 Lil Boosie and C-Loc, his former CEO, released Unbreakable as a Compilation CD. As of 2010, Lil Boosie has announced while he is still in prison on charges of murder and conspiracy, and potentially facing the death penalty, he wants to move forward with his hip hop career. Boosie released his fourth studio album, Incarcerated, on September 28 on Asylum Records. According to MTV News, the project is almost entirely produced by B.J., although Mouse on Tha Track did some work on it as well. Webbie, Foxx and Lil Trill are among the featured guests.13 Lil Boosie released Gone Til' December in 2010, which is a mixtape album consisting of new music. The 25th Hour tape was originally released in his hometown of Baton Rouge, Louisiana – but other versions have spread around the internet. The version that he dropped featured songs like "Be Careful" featuring Money Bag$, "I Did You Wrong" feat. Lil Quick, "I Been Icy," "My Children," and "I Ain't Mad At Cha." Other notable guest appearances include: Lil Jas, Hatch Boy, Yung Giga of Bad Azz Entertainment, as well as Lil Trill. There are some other mixtapes floating around the internet with similar titles, so Bad Azz Entertainment released it as Should've Been My Beatz on Amazon, Rhapsody and others. Lil Boosie released 22504 with B.G.. In 2011 Quick release Hit After Hit 3 with Lil Boosie. In 2012 My Brother's Keeeper was released with Money Bagz and Quick. Also Under Investigation was released as a free download on Livemixtapes with Ray Vicks. 2014: Name change to "Boosie Badazz"edit In January 2014 Lil Boosie spoke on his prison sentence and said, On September 13, 2013 it was reported that judges related to his case agreed to return his hard drives and his computers. The equipment contained a lot of music he had recorded before going to jail. Jeff Weiss, who covered Boosie's trial for Rolling Stone, reported that Boosie's attorneys believed that he would be released within the next five months.14 On March 10, 2014, Boosie made his first comments to the public following his release from prison. During the press conference he revealed his new record deal with Atlantic Records.15 His first single released would be "Show Da World" with Webbie. Lil Boosie was feature on "Wuda Cuda Shuda" by 2 Chainz, "Beat Up the Block" by Dorrough Music, "Face Down" by DJ Mustard, "Beez Like" by Young Jeezy, "Jet Fuel" by T.I., "Made Me" (Remix) by Snootie Wild. In October 2014, Boosie changed his stage name to Boosie Badazz.1617 and explained in a May 2015 interview with Noisey: "I got tired of just people, grown men, like "What up Lil Boosie?" No, I'm grown. It should be Mr.! You know, I'm Boosie Badazz. I'm a dad, man. Just take the shit off! That's how I was feeling ... Boosie Badazz is just like, more people say Badazz when they see me than Boosie, so I just stuck with the Boosie Badazz."18 2014–2015: Touchdown 2 Cause Hell and Life After Deathrowedit In April 2014, Boosie announced that his sixth studio album Touchdown 2 Cause Hell would be released on July 15, 2014, but was later pushed back to September 23, 2014.19 The album would be delayed yet again, until he unveiled the track list and announced a May 26th release date on April 22, 2015. The project features 17 new tracks with guest appearances from Rich Homie Quan on the single "Like A Man," Webbie on the street single "On That Level," as well as Chris Brown, Rick Ross, T.I. and Keyshia Cole.20 On October 30, 2014, Lil Boosie released his first mixtape since his release from prison titled "Life After Deathrow", featuring Yo Gotti, Trey Songz, LIV and Shy Glizzy. The project was largely conceptualized by Boosie's brother and manager Taquari "TQ" Hatch who serves as executive producer on the project. "Life After Deathrow" would feature songs like "I'm coming Home" and the hit "NO JUICE" produced by Mouse on Da Track.21 2016–present: Penitentiary Chances Boosie Badazz and C-Murder joint album and BooPacedit Boosie Badazz and C-Murder announced the Penitentiary Chances joint album on January 18, 2016 via AllHipHop. The project from the two Louisiana rappers is scheduled to be released April 15, 2016. All production is said to come from T-Rhythm and Moneybeats "SoundTrendsLlc".22 On December 15, 2017 Boosie Badazz released his seventh studio album BooPac. Bad Azz Music Syndicateedit Bad Azz Music Syndicate is a record label founded by Boosie Badazz and Taquari "TQ" Hatch. While Incarcerated, TQ suggested rebranding Bad Azz Entertainment due to the many invalid artist and associates that began repping "Bad Azz Ent" unbeknownst to Boosie. TQ felt there would be a need to reestablish the brand as a music company that would be able to sign artist in the future who were more diverse and even international. Legal issuesedit On October 22, 2008, Boosie was arrested after East Baton Rouge sheriff's deputies found marijuana and a gun in Boosie's car. Boosie pled guilty to his third-offense possession of marijuana charge on September 22, 2009 and was sentenced to two years in prison the next day.23 Judge James Moore doubled the sentence on November 10 after finding Boosie had violated probation while awaiting sentencing. Between his plea and sentencing, Boosie was electronically monitored and placed under house arrest.24 On June 17, 2010, Boosie was indicted on federal charges on first-degree murder of Terry Boyd.25 He also faced charges for three counts of possession with intent to distribute narcotics (Schedule II: codeine and cocaine; Schedule I: marijuana), three counts of "conspiracy to commit possession with intent to distribute narcotics", and two counts of "conspiracy to introduce contraband into a penal institution".25 He has stated that he is innocent of these charges.26 District Attorney Hillar Moore stated that the killing seemed to be "over turf". If convicted, Boosie could have faced the death penalty. Prosecutors also stated that they believed the rapper may have been involved in at least five other murders.27 On June 28, Boosie entered a not-guilty plea in a Louisiana court room. While Boosie's defense addressed the fact that the rapper has several ongoing cases, they emphasized that he is not a murderer.28 On November 29, 2011, Boosie was sentenced to eight years in state prison after pleading guilty to the drug charges.29 On May 11, 2012, a jury found Boosie not guilty of first degree murder.30 On December 7, 2012 after it seemed Boosie was to remain in prison for 7 more years due to drug charges, his attorneys were able to argue that the drug ring charge was a set up. This was because the informant offered to provide codeine syrup for Boosie, an admitted codeine addict, in exchange for his help.31 On December 19, 2013, it was revealed Boosie would be released from prison on August 18, 2014.32 However, the following day his manager TQ revealed that the release date had been pushed up to February 2014.33 Then, on January 29, 2014, it was confirmed that Boosie would have his final hearing on February 13, 2014, and should be released during the following week.34 He was released on March 5, 2014.15 He remained on parole until 2018.35 Personal lifeedit Boosie grew up in low income housing in South Baton Rouge. His father battled with drug addiction until his death in 1997. His mother is a retired school teacher.36 He has 8 children.37 Shortly after Bad Azz was released, Boosie announced that he had diabetes.1 On March 9, 2013 it was announced that Boosie had earned his GED certificate while incarcerated.38 On November 25, 2015, Boosie announced via social media that he was diagnosed with kidney cancer.39 He had successful surgery to remove the cancer.40 Discographyedit Main article: Boosie Badazz discography * Youngest of da Camp (2000) (as Lil Boosie) * For My Thugz (2002) (as Lil Boosie) * Bad Azz (2006) (as Lil Boosie) * Superbad: The Return of Boosie Bad Azz (2009) (as Lil Boosie) * Incarcerated (2010) (as Lil Boosie) * Touch Down 2 Cause Hell (2015) * BooPac (2017) * Boosie's Blues Cafe (2018) Filmographyedit ; Films * Gangsta Musik (2005) * Bad Azz (2006) * On the Grind (2006) * Last Dayz (2009) * Ghetto Stories: The Movie (2010)